Tower
by Nightwind
Summary: G1 A li'l bit ago, a friend posted a fic challenge in which she gave lines to be used in story. Single sentences. One of the ones on her list screamed Fireflight at me, so here he is. The prompt, BTW, is the first line of the story. Short n' sweet. :


Yes, there's a reasonable explanation for why I'm stranded on top of the Sears Tower. Just give me a second to slide down this big old antenna here and I'll tell you all about it...

Ooops, hope they didn't need that piece or anything... Ooops, the wind caught it. Um...

Whoa! LOOK OUT BELOW, DOWN THERE! LOOK OUT! IIIIIINCOMING!!!!!

Ah, heck. No one can hear me from all the way up here...

Um...um...ummmmm... Hope there wasn't anyone in that car. And it's a good thing there wasn't anyone standing there. Yeah... Uh, guess they're gonna have to replace that stretch of sidewalk there. Along with that warehouse over there where a big piece of roof landed. Oh boy...

ahem

So, the reason I'm stranded on top of the Sears Tower: It's all Air Raid's fault.

"Fireflight," he says to me this morning, all cheerful and stuff, "you need some _serious_ practice at dodging buildings."

Personally, I think Air Raid was just bored and wanted to get out of HQ and was looking for any excuse to do so. But then, even if that wasn't the case, _I_ was bored and wanted to get out of HQ. And since Chicago has, like, _the_ biggest building in the western hemisphere...Well, here we are.

Only Air Raid's right: I _do_ need serious practice at dodging buildings, only I'm thinking I should've started with something just a _little_ smaller. Start with the minor leagues, _then_ move up to the majors, y'know? Or maybe I should've started in a city that has a smaller amount of shiny things to catch my eye. Yeah, I think I need a really big building in the middle of an absolutely featureless nowhere...

Then again, Air Raid needs serious practice at keeping my mind from wandering. We were just talking and...yeah, I was totally distracted and...and... Yeah.

So, personally, I think me and Air Raid are even on the whole fault thing here. He didn't warn me that I was about to become intimately acquainted with this stupid building that I'm standing on. Still, I'm the one in trouble here, not him... He just gets to circle the building like a raving maniac, squawking at me. Got old real fast, the squawking. Already turned off my comm, although I doubt that Air Raid's realized it yet... He'll jabber on and on forever before he realizes that everyone else has totally tuned him out.

Anyway, I clipped the sucker. Yeah, the Sears Tower. _That_ Sears Tower. Right on the corner of the highest roof. I _tried_ to miss it, I swear I did, but...I just couldn't turn fast enough once I noticed it looming in front of me. Tore darn near half my wing off, too. How I managed to circle back, transform, and end up clinging to one of the antennas on the roof is _way_ beyond me. Sheer panic would be my guess; I've heard it said that you can do just about anything when you're exploding out of the top of the old panic meter... Needless to say, though, I'm not gonna be flying out of here anytime soon. Worlds of hurt here. Ratchet is _totally_ gonna kill me...

And I know what you're thinking: How could I _possibly_ miss the world's third-tallest building, complete with all sorts of blinky airplane warnings? Not to mention the fact that I have my very own instruments that include nifty things like proximity alarms? Right? Well, it takes a very special talent, one that -- thankfully -- most people don't...

Oh, wow! I can see Michigan from here! Check it out! That's so cool! And look at that over there! And that! And...

And, um…what was I saying? Oh, right. Special talents.

You know, I think Vector Sigma's nuts. I'm a plane, right? Planes are dangerous when they're inattentive. So why this fascination that I have with shiny things, with cool things that grab my attention away from what I'm _supposed_ to be doing? So yeah! The reason why I'm stranded on top of the Sears Tower: It's all Vector Sigma's fault. Definitely Vector Sigma's fault.

Yep, that's my story and I'm a-stickin' to it...


End file.
